


The Longbottom Legacy

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Coping Mechanisms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lavender Brown Lives, M/M, Mentions of Canon Events - Torture, Mentions of Canon Events - War, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Threesome, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Slash, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Therapy Talks, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Werewolf Lavender Brown, Werewolf Millicent Bulstrode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: After an accidental discovery in potions class during her re-do of seventh year, Hermione realizes she’s not who she thought she was. She’s excited to gain a brother, but is everything else that comes with it… worth it? A couple of wizards might be just what she needs in order to prove that being a Pureblood Princess can be equal parts thrilling and frustrating.~written for Hermione's Haven Big Bang 2020~
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar/Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown/Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson/Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot/Michael Corner, Tracey Davis/Dean Thomas
Comments: 119
Kudos: 262
Collections: Hermione Granger's Big Bang 2020





	1. Not Quite Home Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,
> 
> It's me, the girl who doesn't know how to say no, coming at you with her biggest work to date. 
> 
> This work started as an idea I found in Granger Enchanted Survivors on Facebook and wouldn't let go of me since then. When I joined Hermione's Haven shortly after and saw this wonderful 'little' fest, I thought 'why not use that idea that's been plaguing you.' So, here I am, approximately six or seven months later, ready to share this monster with the world. 
> 
> This will be a long fic, and I hope you stick around as I tackle some crazy things within it. 
> 
> I had no idea how this fest was going to go when I signed up for it, but the world turning to insanity did not help the process. So, I wanna take a moment to give a huge, mega, monster thank you to the admin over at Hermione's Haven for dealing with me throughout this event and being unfailingly patient with me. 
> 
> I will update tags as I go through the story, but all the major trigger warnings are already there (there aren't many except for - of course - sex. I think I've established that I enjoy writing smut by now). 
> 
> Somewhere along the way, this fic turned into a statement about sexuality and love in the Wizarding World, and I'm okay with that, but I want you all as readers to know, there are some new and different ships in this story. There's a character who is Ace. There's a character who is Trans. There are multiple Triadic relationships. My view is that love is love and the Wizarding World would not see anyone loving anyone as wrong. Please keep that in mind as you read.
> 
> Finally, I want to give a big, ol' hug to my beta and artist, GaeilgeRua, you've stuck with me throughout this shit show and I cannot thank you enough. All the love. 
> 
> That's it, I think. There will be more A/N's throughout the story, but I think that is long enough for the first one. 
> 
> enjoy~  
> xoxox

**THE LONGBOTTOM LEGACY**

**Chapter One**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

Hermione Granger has never been late in her life. It just wasn’t done. She thought even just being right on time was late. Her dad’s prior military background before becoming a dentist with her mother drove that thought process into her from a young age.

Early was on time, on time was late, and late was unacceptable.

So, that was why Hermione was out of breath as she wove in and out of people the entire length of King’s Cross in order to make it to the platform before it shut its gates on her.

“ _ Is this how Harry and Ron felt second year? _ ” Hermione wondered idly as her feet flew across the pavement. 

She shook the thoughts from her head, her hair sleeker than it's ever been and running over her shoulders as she physically shook her head.

Hermione hadn’t seen the boys since the week after the Battle when they helped the Ministry round up stray Death Eaters. She felt like she never got a break from the fight before going right back into it.

That’s why she spent the remainder of her summer in Australia at the Wizarding Ministry there. She’d been trying to break through the lock on her parents’ mind’s, but apparently, she did a more thorough job than she realised when she sent them away with no memory of her. 

Frustrated, she huffed and picked up her pace. Her cart was wobbling side to side now with how fast she was going. The platform was in view now, and she had two minutes to make it through the barrier. 

She started sprinting. 

Bursting through to the other side, she looked behind her and physically saw it close right after she was through. Hermione caught her breath for about a second before barreling her way to the train and shrinking her items on her cart. Her wand flicked all of them into her trusty beaded bag, now updated to a beautiful and sturdy black leather. After she scooped up Crookshanks and deposited him on her shoulders where he hung on, but not too tight, she jumped onto the train as it was blowing its last warning whistle.

Hermione had to assume her friends were already on the train and in a compartment by now. Or at least, she hoped they were. 

She pulled her long hair back into a tight pony, still wondering how it had gotten so blonde in the Australian sun. Her head was down as she stretched the band around her long tendrils, and therefore she hadn't seen the hard body she rammed into before she had already fallen back on her bum. Crooks gave an annoyed  _ mrow  _ and jumped off her shoulders to find someplace to sleep for the journey. Hermione didn't blame him. 

"Oh, sorry!" a deep voice exclaimed, and suddenly her arm was grasped in a strong hold, and she was manhandled back into an upright position. 

Looking into those grey eyes she'd recognise anywhere, Hermione was confused as to why Malfoy was even voluntarily touching her in the first place. " _ Surely testifying for someone through a letter didn't automatically mean you were best friends?" _ Hermione thought to herself as she pulled her blouse back down over her stomach where it had ridden up. 

"That's fine, Malfoy. My fault," Hermione smiled softly, not wanting to be the one who started any fighting. 

"Wait," Malfoy fumbled, "Granger?" He asked as if he was not sure one way or the other. 

"Um," Hermione looked at him concerned, "Yes? Unless you know any other Granger's, Malfoy," Hermione teased. She felt like she needed to touch his forehead in order to check for a temperature when he started looking her up and down as if in a trance. "Alright there?"

"Yeah, uh... Sorry, you just look quite different from the last time I saw you."

"Well, considering that was at the Battle, I'm not surprised." Hermione meant it as a light-hearted comment, but when Malfoy flinched, she felt unusually bad for making him uncomfortable. "Oh, right. Sorry!"

"You're fine, Granger. But I really meant your hair. Did you potion it?" Malfoy asked, brushing off his reaction to the war. 

"Oh... No, just been out in the sun more than usual, I guess," Hermione shrugged. She was starting to feel quite Twilight Zone-like. This may be the longest conversation she and Malfoy had ever had without one of them cursing the other, and it was about  _ her hair _ . 

"And your eyes?" He asked.

"What about my eyes?" Hermione questioned, sure that Malfoy had never looked closely enough to even tell that there was a difference. Of course, Hermione, having looked into her own eyes in the mirror her whole life, could not actually explain why her thoroughly brown eyes were now a hazel combination. They leaned more towards green than Hermione had ever seen them. 

"They're, uh, green?" It sounded more like a question than a comment, so Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond. 

"Have you seen Harry anywhere?" Hermione blurted, desperate to escape this awkward conversation. 

"Yeah, I was actually headed toward our compartment now," Malfoy said and motioned over his shoulder in a noncommittal gesture. 

" _ Our compartment," _ Hermione exclaimed in her head. "Oh, okay. Lead the way then," she actually said out loud. 

He turned around and started off in the direction toward the back of the train, and Hermione followed him silently. She definitely did  _ not _ check out his bum as he was walking. She also definitely didn't find it suitably perky and like she wanted to squeeze the hell out of it. 

_ "What is  _ wrong _ with you, Granger?!"  _ she screamed at herself. 

Deliberately looking anywhere else from now on, she focused on walking toward the compartment.

Upon reaching it, he slid the door open and then stepped aside so she could enter before him. His pureblood training in full force. She nodded her head and stepped inside. 

Finally turning back to look at the people inside, she was greeted with a full minute of silence before Harry and Ron were screaming her name. 

"Hermione!" they chorused. They jumped up and surrounded her in hugs, picked her up, and twirled her in turns. 

"How are you?" they shouted together again. 

"I'm great, how are you both?" But they could tell by her eyes that she was decidedly not great, but she would talk to them about it later when there were fewer ears to listen in. They then started on her again. 

"What's with your hair?" Harry started.

"And your eyes?" Ron continued.

"Have you gotten your weight back up?"

"Where'd the curls go that used to suffocate me?"

"Okay, okay!" she stopped them. "One question at a time!" she laughed and grabbed their arms to make them sit down with her on either side, almost bouncing Neville and Luna clear off the seat. 

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. 

"Australia," she answered.

"Why didn't you bring us?" Ron pouted.

"Did it go well?" Harry asked instead and punched Ron in the lower stomach, seemingly close to his manhood. Ron spluttered and coughed. 

"I needed to do it alone, Ron," she answered with a sad smile. "And we can finish this conversation later. Tell me about all of you! How was your summer?" Hermione looked at the rest of the occupants in order to include them in the conversation. It seemed the compartment was full now that she and Malfoy had joined. 

Ginny, Blaise Zabini, Malfoy, and Padma were on one bench. Then Neville, Ron, her, Harry, and Luna on the other. Luna, decidedly squished, got up at this question and walked in front of Hermione. Plopping down right on her lap, Luna hugged the confused girl to her and kissed her cheek. 

"Oh, Hermione. I missed you so much this summer, I really could've used you for the wrackspurt infestation in the library when we were rebuilding the school. But now that I'm looking at you closer," Luna grabbed her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes, "you have nargles practically everywhere."

"I missed you, too, Luna." Hermione was being completely sincere, too. Luna and she had gotten quite close through their letters this summer, plus the Battle bringing everyone together in ways unimaginable. But Hermione needed Luna to keep her optimistic this summer when things were seeming particularly bleak. 

Harry and Ron had been just as busy as she was, helping Kingsley at the Ministry, and she knew if she even hinted at needing a break, they would've been to Australia faster than the blink of an eye. Hermione didn't need the distraction, and she couldn't take them away from the good they were doing. They basically set up the whole program for why Malfoy was able to be here in the first place. Plus the trials. Hermione wouldn't have been able to get through them, but the boys did amazingly. She sent a letter or two, like the one to make sure Malfoy didn't get sent where he never belonged. But physically seeing anyone would've set her back in all the strides she made in therapy at the Australian Ministry. 

Letting the girl stay planted on her lap, Hermione turned to Neville for his answer, but the boy was too busy staring at her. 

"Nev?" she asked. She was concerned with the sad twinkle in his eyes as if he had seen a ghost.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione," Neville shook himself. "It's just... you look really different."

"I just got a lot of sun, Nev. And when you grow out curls, they get heavier, so they're finally doing what I'd been hoping they do for years." Hermione shrugged and explained away the changes. She just wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Neville or herself. 

"Well, I've mostly been at Hogwarts. With Luna, ya know. We worked on the castle with everyone," Neville answered and shrugged like it was no big deal, when in reality, his work and all the other people who helped rebuild, are the whole reason anyone was even able to come back on time for the school year. 

Hermione, when she received the letter from Profess-- Headmistress McGonagall, had sent back an immediate affirmative at the possibility of redoing the year she had missed on the run with Harry and Ron. 

Harry had been almost as enthusiastic as she, finally getting a school year without Voldemort leering over him. Ron had taken a bit more convincing. But one scathing letter from Hermione had had him sending back his reply the next day. 

Hermione was delighted to see so many of the students from her year returning to redo their final year. Shocking Hermione more than she cared to admit, Harry had been the one to present the idea to Kingsley, and he had offered it up to McGonagall. The older witch had obviously thought it was a great idea and then returned with a suggestion of her own to make it a part of the reconciliation project that Harry and Kings were working on for the children of Death Eaters, or in Malfoy's case, actual Death Eaters. 

Hermione focused back on the current conversation. She smiled at Neville and then turned to the others. She was slightly surprised that Zabini and Malfoy were in the same compartment. She looked to Zabini because he was safer territory. 

Zabini raised his eyebrows at her to be on the receiving end of her friendly query. 

"Uh, I was mostly in between Italy and Britain with my mum. I helped at the castle a bit," he shrugged as if he genuinely didn't do much. 

Luna snorted a bit. 

"Zabini, we all know you redid the entirety of the dungeons. No use in being modest," Luna tinkled lightly. 

Zabini cleared his throat and looked out the train window as it chugged along the countryside. Malfoy punched his shoulder lightly, and he lost a bit of the shyness as he chuckled and punched him back. 

Hermione continued in her silent query of everyone, and soon the conversation was flowing for the whole of the train ride. She smiled as she looked around. She finally caught on that Harry and Malfoy had started being tentative friends sometime after his trial. Harry had accomplished pardoning his mum completely, partially pardoning Malfoy himself --with some help from the reform project -- and upon learning more about Lucius Malfoy himself, getting the Malfoy patriarch house arrest and loss of his wand for five years. 

Hermione snorted in her head a bit since Lucius had already lost his wand anyway. 

Ginny, who seemed quite happy sitting next to Zabini, had been mostly helping her mother and father rebuild their house. Upon receiving reparations, the Weasley family decided to do a whole renovation of the house since it had been mostly burned down anyway. Ginny had begrudgingly enjoyed herself because she'd had all her brothers home for the first time in years and not because of an attack. Charlie had done most of the heavy lifting, and Ginny could tell he had also secretly enjoyed himself more than he was willing to admit out loud. Bill had been split between helping the family and taking care of Fleur. But when Molly finally said Fleur was welcome to come help with the design portion, he was able to help more often. Fleur was understandably ecstatic. 

After asking after Molly and Arthur, Ron and Ginny shared a look that Hermione couldn't understand until Ron said, "Mum has started talking about everyone getting married. And soon. Even Charlie." 

Hermione groaned along with them. Malfoy and Zabini commiserated with the Weasley children saying it seemed to be a theme among pureblood families. Now that the war wasn't looming over everyone, the mothers had gone back to what they previously would have been nagging about at this time in their children's lives. Plus, the joy weddings bring would be like the sun shining through the dark clouds still looming over the Wizarding World. At least, that was the rot they were trying to sell to their children. 

Most pureblood children are just lucky betrothal contracts had gone out of fashion, and the families who still did do them weren't enforcing it because of the war. 

Changing the topic from marriage, something no one wanted to truly think about, Padma told everyone about her summer. Apparently, she had accepted a short internship in America and had learned a lot about a Wizarding society not plagued by blood prejudice. She was hoping it would help her get a job and make a change in their own Ministry. 

* * *

They arrived at the castle and had all changed into their robes by now. Their school letters had told them not to wear anything affiliated with a specific house, which bothered the boys, but the girls didn't mind. 

"It just feels like we're firsties going up for the sorting is all," Ron tried to explain. The boys nodded along with his assessment—even Malfoy. 

Hermione had noticed all throughout the ride that Ron and Malfoy were still working on their relationship. But at least they were able to keep from hexing or hurting each other while in each other's company. By the way they would eye Harry whenever a snipe would slip out, Hermione guessed they were either doing it  _ for _ Harry or were scared of Harry giving them an ear full. Something Harry probably had already done if she knew anything about her best friend. 

Hermione tried to look within herself and see how she felt about having Malfoy around more often but decided her feelings were best analysed when she was alone in her room. 

Departing the train, everyone either shrunk their trunks and put them all in their robe pockets or left them for the elves to collect. They looked around for whoever was supposed to be taking them up to the castle this year. McGonagall had been decidedly vague about it but said they would know when they saw them. 

"Uncle Sev?" Malfoy blanched beside her, looking off at the end of the platform. 

"Uncle?" she teased. 

"Uh, yeah, he's my godfather," Malfoy explained, unsure about the fact Hermione Granger was teasing him. 

The eighth years all walked down to the end of the platform and stood before the old Potions Professor. He looked just as imposing as he always did, but slightly less so since not being under the thumb of two opposing masters. 

"Good evening all, I see you've all properly deduced who would be taking you up to the castle," Snape sneered, unable to break all old habits. 

Hermione smiled up at him, giggling to herself. Ron was grumbling beside her about thinking he finally wouldn't have to deal with the old dungeon bat this year, but Harry swiftly stepped on his foot, and Ron shut up immediately. Malfoy snickered on the other side of her. 

Snape looked down at Hermione and rolled his eyes at their antics. Raising an eyebrow at the man, Hermione challenged him silently. 

"Oh fine, you incorrigible brat," he acquiesced and opened his left arm to which she skipped over to and tucked under. Hugging him around the waist, she gave the man a firm squeeze and then rejoined her place with the others. 

Hermione was sure everyone was gobsmacked behind and beside her, but she kept her eyes forward on Professor Snape.

"Now, I will be taking you all up a new path we have created for you from Hogsmeade to the school. This is because you will all be receiving a new set of rules this year. Do not think you can abuse this path because we have set up security measures to make sure there is no sneaking around or circumventing the new liberties you will be receiving," Professor Snape explained as he led them along the path. Even the eighth years at the back of the group could hear his voice clear as day. 

Surprisingly, the walk wasn't as long as Hermione would have thought it would be, but she figured there were charms in place for that as well. It seemed to her like they carved out a path right along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. But it wasn't the same path the thestral-driven carriages took. They had a bit of woods between them and that particular path. Hermione assumed it was for an air of privacy they would be receiving since they were all of age. 

Finally reaching the front doors of the castle, Hermione looked up at the structure in awe. Everyone did an amazing job rebuilding it. It didn't look like it had ever been damaged. The only difference was that Hermione thought there may be an extra tower she didn't remember being there before. 

They entered the castle, a place that Hermione would normally have thought of as home. She wasn't sure if the castle still held that place in her heart after everything she went through here. Her therapist assured her that it was completely normal to not think of Hogwarts as a safe haven anymore all things considered. Hermione was also prepared for the nightmares and flashbacks she would most likely be receiving tonight and for the first couple months of school. 

Her therapist, though in Australia, and in a different time zone, told her to reach out if anything ever became too much and they would schedule a Floo-appointment. 

Stopping outside the doors to the Great Hall, Hermione could hear the younger years inside, but they'd beaten the first years. 

Snape turned to them, and they all looked on quietly, letting their conversations trail off. 

"There is a table with a purple tapestry above it in the back of the room. This will be the table you all will eat at from now one. Should you wish to mix and mingle with the other houses during meal times, you are permitted to do so. But one day out of the week should see you at your designated table, and we do not want to see you favouring one specific house. If we see you only sitting at the same house every meal, you will be encouraged to sit back at your own table or to sit amongst a different house." He let the announcement wash over them before continuing, "This is a very different Hogwarts, ladies and gentlemen. We will no longer tolerate inter-house prejudice. The staff and your Headmistress are all trying to put a foot in the direction of unity, and we expect all of you, as the eldest and therefore seen as the leaders of the school, to help our new movement. Not hinder it."

His warning delivered, he waved his wand, and a stack of crisp, purple ties landed in his hands. 

"This will be your new house colour. You will be picking whether or not you'd like a name or a mascot. Since this is an unprecedented experiment, we do not believe it will be continued for the following years, but should, Merlin forbid, anything like this happen again — the school will be ready." 

Everyone lined up to take a tie and enter the Hall, heading toward the table right where Snape said it would be. 

Putting the tie around her neck and then fastening it, Hermione huffed when it was crooked. Sitting down, she undid it and tried again. 

"Would you like some help?" A voice to her left inquired politely. 

Hermione looked up into eyes that were the colour of light sapphires. 

Theodore Nott. 

"Um, sure. Thank you, Nott," Hermione mumbled softly, shocked by the boy's gentle hands taking the tie from her and the swiftness with which he did her up. 

"Please, just call me Theo or Theodore," he muttered with a grimace. "Anything to not be associated with that man anymore."

Hermione was shocked into silence at his bluntness. Usually, she would've been uncomfortable calling anyone she didn't have a close connection or friendship with by their first name. But she figured she and Theo had had enough prior classes and would be getting to know each other this year especially that she was willing to accept his request. 

She nodded and smiled softly at him, which he returned. 

"Wait..." Theo did a double-take and then looked closely at her. "Hermione Granger?" He asked with wide eyes as if he had just realised with whom he had been so forward. 

"Yes," she huffed, "Honestly, I haven't changed that much for everyone to be so surprised it's me." 

Theo chuckled at her complaint. 

"It's not that drastic, but having known you as a bushy-headed brunette for seven years, it can make you do a double-take for sure," Malfoy commented, sitting down across from her and Theo while tying his own tie. 

Hermione saw him smirk at her slightly, so she knew there was nothing malicious about his comment. It still threw her for a loop whenever he addressed her without malice or at least a sneer, though. 

"I like it," Theo whispered to her and sent her a charming half-smile. "Blonde suits you."

"Well, thank you... Both," she looked over to include Malfoy in her comment. 

Harry and Ron sat with them. Harry sat across from Hermione next to Malfoy while Ron sat on Harry's other side. Neville scooted in next to her and was still seeming slightly uncomfortable with her new looks. 

"Alright, Nev?" she asked with a smile, still trying to help him feel comfortable around her again. 

"Yeah, I think the most shocking part is your eyes, Min..." Neville lifted the corner of his mouth in apology. "I don't mean to seem rude."

"You're fine, Neville," she put her hand over his on the table and received a sharp tingle up the length of her arm. She tried not to react, but she could see from the widening of Neville's eyes that he felt it, too. 

She filed it away in her mind for later exploration. 

Everyone got their ties in order, and suddenly, more purple clothing appeared on their tables in front of them. A hat, a scarf, gloves, and a purple lined sweater vest like the ones that were used for their designated house in first year. Everyone enjoyed looking at everything. 

"Why did our colour have to be purple?" Ron complained.

Hermione giggled at his indignant look. 

"Speak for yourself, mate, purple goes great with my skin," Zabini commented from down the table a little, putting his scarf on in the most flamboyant way possible and flicking Pansy Parkinson in the face with it. Much to the other girl's displeasure. Ignoring her complaints to Zabini, Hermione focused on Luna, who started talking. 

"I have to agree with Blaise, Ron. A deep purple goes very well with mine and Draco's hair colour," she said, putting Malfoy's gloves on to feel the soft fur-lined insides. 

"Do you mind, Lovegood?" Malfoy commented indignantly without any of the sharpness he used to have. He plucked the gloves off her hands and stowed them in his pockets so that she didn't knick them when he wasn't looking 

"Luna? What're you doing at this table?" Hermione asked. 

"Before you arrived, the seventh years were told that we have permission to linger around you all and sit at your table. Everyone else is allowed to mingle at other tables, but not yours," she answered and made herself comfortable scooting in between Malfoy and Harry. She seemed slightly clingy today, having switched her victim from Hermione, who's lap she sat on for the whole of the train ride, to Malfoy, who tried to look affronted when she started playing with his hair. 

He'd let it grow out to his shoulders, and she was tying in back in a black silk ribbon, saying it was so he didn't get any food in it while he was eating. Hermione dutifully ignored the blush on the tops of his cheeks and definitely did not think the colour was cute on him. 

Blaise ribbed him, and Ron joined in since it seemed fair game when others were doing it. Malfoy glared at them both. 

"I think it looks lovely, Draco," Harry expressed and flicked the ponytail with his fingers. 

"Oh shut it, you poof," Malfoy egged back, reaching around Luna to hit him upside the head. 

"Oi! Hermione doesn't know about that yet, you tosser!" Harry chastised with a laugh.

"What don't I know?" Hermione asked Harry, tilting her head to the side. 

"I've come out the closet, ‘Mione," Harry admitted proudly. 

"Took you long enough," Hermione commented lightly, taking a sip of water after stowing away her new purple garb. 

Ron had been taking a sip as well and at her comment spewed it across the table, hitting Neville square in the face. 

"Oi!" Neville shouted and threw his fork at the ginger. 

"You knew?!" Ron exclaimed, dodging the utensil and ignoring Nev.

"You aren't best friends with someone for seven years without at least getting a hint of their sexual preferences. Harry's fifth year was such a disaster with women, I had my suspicions."

"Gee, thanks, Hermione," Harry commented dead-panned to the guffaws around them. 

Hermione lightly shrugged and blew him a kiss, hearing a choke beside her at the action. 

Professor Vector came gliding in at that moment with the first years trailing behind her. She had obviously accepted the role as Deputy Head for Headmistress McGonagall. Hermione couldn't begrudge her that decision, as she had loved being taught by Vector and was excited to be taught by her again this year. 

Professor Vector's tight curls were pulled up into a tight bun, showing off her long neck. Her sharp features softened when she looked into the scared eyes of the first years. 

Hermione thought she'd be a proper choice, her class not becoming an option until their third year; hopefully, she'd be able to form relationships with the first and second years, therefore, gaining her more students. 

Hermione lost herself to the announcements flowing out of Professor Vector's mouth as she got more excited for the coming year ahead of her. 

  
  
  



	2. New Tower, New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the new rules for the eighth years, see their new living place, and see a little peek into Hermione and Severus's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello!
> 
> Here is Chapter 2!  
> I wanted to get this out sooner, but life got a little bit this week.
> 
> Thank you to ALL who commented on the first chapter, your interest in this story was a wonderful surprise and made me so so so happy. I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> I think I've chosen the update schedule of Mondays. I might update sooner than that some weeks, though. (;
> 
> there's a small Easter egg in this chapter, can you find it?
> 
> enjoy, let me know what you think!  
> xoxox

**Chapter 2:** New Tower, New Rules

* * *

Once their plates were finally cleared away after a delicious Start of the Year Feast, Hermione saw Headmistress McGonagall stand up again to dismiss everyone. 

"First years, please follow your prefects to your new dorm rooms. Your House will be like your family while you are here at Hogwarts. The Prefects in your House are there to assist you should you ever need anything that isn't grievous enough for your Head of House's attention. Gryffindor, your Head of House is Professor Vector with whom you entered the school. Hufflepuff, your Head of House is Professor Sprout, who you will see in Herbology. Ravenclaw, your Head of House is Professor Flitwick, who you will see in Charms. And Slytherin, your Head of House is our new Potions professor, Professor Todd, all the way from America."

Padma made a noise of surprise from down the end of the table. 

Hermione turned to her and raised her eyebrows in question if she was alright after gaining her attention. 

"That's who I interned under in America! He didn't tell me he was coming here!" Padma exclaimed in a whisper, everyone at the table hearing her and making noises of surprise. 

"Wow, well thank Merlin he is here because he's right fit," Hermione heard Lisa Turpin mutter.

"Agreed," Hermione winked at Lisa, who sent her a smile. 

She saw Malfoy flounder and heard another choke from beside her. 

"Eighth years, you all will have your very own Head of House who you will see in Alchemy, should you choose to take it on your timesheets tonight. Professor Snape," McGonagall motioned to the quiet presence to the left of her. Severus had sat next to McGonagall with Professor Vector on her other side. 

Hermione gave a loud whoop of delight to which Snape swiftly sent her a glare. She just beamed up at him. 

Hermione and Snape had grown extremely close over the summer. He had been her number one confidant besides Luna. Before Hermione had even left for Australia, they had grown close. 

* * *

_"Harry, you have to go, I just want to make sure his body is protected and not taken advantage of," Hermione pleaded. "Ron, take him and go!"_

_Ron nodded solemnly and sped off, dragging a protesting Harry behind him._

_Hermione turned back to the prone Professor Snape lying prone with his neck still bleeding profusely._

_Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and then stuck two fingers against his neck and dug around for a pulse._

_"There!" she cried. Pulling out her beaded bag, she opened it and dug around frantically. She had prepared for Nagini to possibly be an issue; she just didn't think the snake would be used against anyone besides her or Harry. Giving up, she took the borrowed wand, and Accio'd the bottle of anti-venom. She spelled the thick black liquid into her professor's stomach and then went to work on his seeping neck wound._

_She used Tergeo to get rid of most of the blood in order to see the actual wound underneath. Then, having searched long and hard, she found the spell Snape himself had used on Malfoy back in sixth year when Harry had hit the boy with a Sectumsempra. Mumbling softly and moving her wand over the wound, it took two rounds of the spell before it was fully closed._

_Looking at the professor's pale complexion, she summoned a blood-replenishing potion from her bag and poured it in the man's mouth, making him swallow with some careful rubbing to his throat._

_Hermione counted to 127 before she finally heard a deep intake of breath from the man, and she cried out and wrapped her arms around him._

_"What the hell did you do, Miss Granger?" Snape whispered, his vocal cords still rough from the treatment they had received._

_"Saved your life, obviously," she answered in an eerie likeness to him._

_"Stupid girl," he groaned but looked into her eyes with something unreadable._

_He brought his hand up and touched her cheek lightly._

_"Don't let Harry die either. Go. He needs you," Snape told her solemnly._

_Nodding fiercely, Hermione cast Protection Charms and Notice-Me-Not Charms over her once-professor and ran off in search of Harry and Ron._

* * *

Saving someone's life tended to lend toward a growing relationship with said person. Snape had become a precious mentor to her. Almost like an uncle she never asked for, what with his snark and snide comments. But he kept her on her toes and helped her through trying to bring back her parents' memories. 

She had left just after giving her blood for yet another experiment toward restoring her parents. The idea had been one of Professor Snape's conceptions, along with the team she'd been working with in Australia. 

Snape often visited her as well. It was a nice reprieve whenever the emotions threatened to overwhelm her. 

Hermione found if she didn't give in to him trying to rile her up, it was much more satisfying for her. Plus, it pissed him off. 

That's why Harry was turned in his seat to stare open-mouthed at Hermione's positively radiant smile directed at Snape. 

"Now, everyone except the eighth years may depart for bed. Please get some rest tonight, you have a big first day of classes tomorrow," McGonagall dismissed, and no one took their time in getting up and following their houses to their common rooms and dorms. The Heads of Houses would join them shortly to collect their desired class schedules and give them further instructions of the rules McGonagall had given them at the beginning of the feast. 

"Is there a reason why you have a death wish with Snape?" Harry asked.

"Oh please, the man is a big old teddy bear," Hermione brushed off and laughed at the face Harry pulled at her statement. 

"I do not think I have ever been described as such, Miss Granger," Professor Snape from his place behind her.

"Oh hello there, Professor, I was just telling Harry here how you'd never hurt a hair on my head," Hermione said, rolling her head back to look at him upside down behind her. 

He sneered and brought his hand up to flick her nose. "Don't do that; you look even more ridiculous upside down as you do right side up."

Hermione giggled and righted herself, then turned around to face him. 

"Yes, well, it is not without want, I assure you, Mr Potter. She makes me wish her harm at least three times a day," Professor Snape acknowledged Harry with a raised eyebrow then turned his attention back to a giggling Hermione.

"Oh, don't be modest, Sev, it's definitely seven times," Hermione retorted, forgetting herself.

"It's Professor during school hours, Miss Granger," Professor Snape corrected lightly and ran a gentle hand over her hair. 

"Sev?" Hermione heard Malfoy ask.

"Did he just pet her?" Ron retorted. 

"Now, if you are done picking on me, I believe Headmistress McGonagall is ready to tell you all your rules for the year," Professor Snape commented and motioned with his head back toward the front of the room. Everyone was so focused on the exchange between Hermione and Severus that they didn't expect her to be right behind that side of the table, much like Severus stood behind Hermione. 

Harry jumped a little at seeing her so close. 

"Good evening, students," Headmistress McGonagall began. "It is lovely to see so many of you returning to finish your schooling properly. I didn't think we'd have quite the class size that we do, but it will make having the eighth year only classes much easier. You, of course, will be joining the seventh years in some cases, mostly with your core classes like Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. But the more advanced and specialised classes will see you among just your age group. This year should be a learning experience for everyone, and hopefully, we will never have to have another cause for an eighth year again.

"Now, to go over some rules for you lot specifically, the staff and I felt since all of you have reached your majority by now, that you deserved a little more freedom than most students have seen in the past. The path you all travelled to get up to the castle will be a private trail for you all to use to get to Hogsmeade. Regarding when you may visit the village, you may go down every weekend, and not just the scheduled Hogsmeade visits the rest of the school will be utilising."

There were some excited murmurs at that. 

"That being said," she gave a fierce look here, "I do not want to see you abuse this freedom and constantly come stumbling back up the castle at all hours of the morning drunk. With more freedom comes more responsibility. Now, in reference to those hours of the morning, your year will not have a traditional curfew like the other years. You may find yourselves needing to visit the library at a less traditional time than most. You are allowed to find yourselves there at any time you see fit. Although, we will also be adding each and every one of you to a patrolling time once every week, to take some of the pressure off the Prefects and Heads. I think that is a fair trade, yes?"

Like anyone would disagree, but everyone nodded their heads in supplication anyway. 

"Now, as for other responsibilities you will be receiving, you may take or give out points, but only during your patrolling duties. Should someone be out of bed at an unholy hour, you may take points from them and then inform their Head of House to see if they should receive detention as well. Points are the only things you may see to; detentions will remain in the hands of Prefects, Heads, and Professors. 

Another thing we would like all of you to consider is whether you would like to take on another area of responsibility. We understand this is an unprecedented area we are all exploring, but we would like to give you a little taste of the real world. If you so choose, you may decide to be a teaching assistant to any subject of your liking, helping that designated professor with some of the younger years. You will attend that class, help with practical lessons, help that teacher dole out punishment, and after class, you will help them grade assignments. Yes, we understand it will be an added workload to you, but we believe you all are ready for it, and it will give you more training in whatever area you choose to assist in. Plus a more extended period of access to that professor should you have any real-life questions or fields of study you'd like to further in your career here. Now, there will be no hard feelings should you choose not to assist any class this year. If you feel like your workload cannot handle such an undertaking, it is your prerogative to decline the opportunity. I, of course, would love to steer you in the direction of accepting it, though."

Hermione was deep in thought about this new opportunity that was presented to the eighth years. As much as it intrigued her, she would have to look at her workload before deciding one way or the other. 

"To continue, you all will reside in your very own tower this year. It is on the sixth floor, and away from most other areas in the castle to ensure you all some much-deserved privacy. Your rooms will only be shared between you and one other person, and like all the years before you, there will be a designated girls side and a designated boys side. Do not abuse the extra freedom you have been given to switch around roommates, or Merlin forbid, make them co-ed. We expect you to uphold the rules of conduct as you have every year before you, whether you are of age or not. Should anyone become betrothed during the school year, we will discuss your options privately."

Hermione was sure she wasn't the only one who cringed at the word 'betrothed.' No one wanted to think about marriage when they were about to be bogged down with lessons. 

"Professor Snape has told you about your freedom to sit where you please during your mealtimes, but we would again like to _encourage_ you not to show favour to any one house. Should you find yourself unsure where to sit one period, sit at a house with some friends that you have never interacted with before. This freedom also extends to common rooms. You may visit any common room you wish to as long as you are mainly residing and sleeping in your actual common room and tower. That is, if you know how to find and enter the house common rooms of any house other than your previous house." McGonagall smirked here as if she was interested to see who would try and figure out how to get into the other houses. 

"The last item of business is you all will be taking a mandatory Eighth Year Only class once a week to see to your adjustment here at school. You may go over whatever you wish to during this class or use it solely as a study period. The reason for this class is because we are assigning all of you a year-long project that will incorporate two fields of study that you will combine to solve a real-world issue. This may be anything you wish it to be. Further instruction will be provided tomorrow during the actual class as luck would have it, you will attend it first thing every Wednesday morning. Professor Snape will oversee that class for his duration here at the castle. I expect you to treat him with respect, make him feel welcomed back, and fully use the resources he provides. Take advantage of the opportunity of having an extra mentor allotted to you all."

Heaving a big breath, Hermione could see McGonagall was nearly done, and then they would all be making their way up to their new tower. 

"I believe that is all we needed to discuss for the night. Welcome back, all of you. I hope you have a wonderful and fortuitous year ahead. I expect great things from your generation. Please follow Professor Snape to your new living quarters."

With that, McGonagall bid everyone goodnight and headed off toward the entrance of the Great Hall where she would then go to the Headmistress office and suite. 

Snape waited for everyone to give him their attention before nodding at them to stand up and follow him to the sixth floor. 

"So who do you think you're going to be rooming with?" Hermione heard Seamus ask Dean behind her. 

"Hopefully not you, you wanker," Dean responded, and she heard a stumble as if he had shoved the Irish boy. 

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Seamus came back, shocked.

"You snore," Harry supplied from beside Hermione. 

As usual, Hermione, Harry, and Ron all fell into step with each other, and it warmed Hermione's heart that nothing had changed despite her long absence from them.

"I do not! Slander! Lies! Hermione, do you hear what these _brutes_ are saying about me?" Seamus yelled from behind her. 

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Seamus being quite the dramatic and chuckled under her breath. 

"And what would you like me to do about that, Seamus?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well how about a beautiful woman defends _my_ honour for once, eh?" Seamus supplied, squeezing between her and Ron to throw an arm around her shoulder and kiss her already reddened cheek. 

Hermione blushed all the way to her roots for having been called beautiful outright and loudly.

Everyone around them laughed at Seamus's usual antics. 

"Oh shove off, mate," Theo said from somewhere behind her, which in turn led to Seamus yelping in her ear and taking her shoulder from around her to cradle his left butt cheek with both hands. Hermione assumed a stinging hex had been sent his way.

"Oi! That was way too close to me bollocks for comfort there, Theodore!" Seamus yelled back, walking backwards and talking over Hermione's short stature. 

Everyone was outright laughing at this point. 

"You and I both know the only people's honour that Granger ever defends is Potter and Weaslebee," Malfoy retorted back with mirth in his voice. 

"Thanks, ferret," Ron said back and stuck his tongue out at the boy in a very fine rendition of preschooler tendencies. 

Not even realising they had made it to the tower entrance, Hermione bumped into Seamus in front of her who had walked backwards right into Professor Snape. A warm body then pressed up against hers from behind, and she heard that familiar choke in her ear again. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Theo wearing an intense shade of red. 

Seamus yelped when he looked behind him to see Snape glaring at him and scrambled to hide behind Dean. 

"If you are quite through, Mr Finnegan," Professor Snape started and then looked at everyone. "This is the entrance to your common room. As we do not want anyone entering it that is not in your year, the way to enter is simple. Press the tip of your wand against the fleur-de-lis in the centre of the door, and it will key your wand's specific signature for entry. Anyone who tries to enter without being keyed in will be blasted sheer across the hallway and away from the tower. Now, please step up one by one to key your wand into the door."

Snape stepped aside and allowed everyone to enter one-by-one ahead of him. Hermione had purchased a new wand over the summer, being unable to use a borrowed one longer than she absolutely had to. Her new wand was gorgeous and from a wandmaker in Australia; Professor Snape had gone with her to pick it out. 

It was ten inches, flexible, a wood combination of ivy and willow as the maker in Australia was known to do. He would meet you, get to know you personally, and then make a wand specifically tailored to you. Hermione was in awe of his ability to read her and make the perfect wand after only a ten-minute conversation. Her wand core was now a whisker that was given to her by her beloved kneazle. Crookshanks, almost as if he knew, had shed the whisker just one week before Hermione finally gave in and decided to get a new wand. He had left it on her nightstand, and she put it in a bottle to keep it safe. When the wandmaker in Australian had told her that he could use it for her core, Crookshanks had meowed louder than she had ever heard him. Hugging the kneazle to her, she produced the whisker for the man to use. 

Ever since, she had felt an even closer connection to her beloved familiar. 

Tapping the tip of her wand against the fleur-de-lis, she entered feeling a magical ward wash over her. Looking around, she saw the common room was decked out in purple and silver. It had a large fireplace, several large windows to look out over the grounds, and floor to ceiling bookshelves bursting full of books. The purple and silver area rug was huge and spanned almost the entire floor. Just the look of it made Hermione want to take off her shoes and bury her toes in the soft material. 

Once everyone was inside, Snape stood in front of the fireplace and got everyone's attention once again.

"Now, as you can see, your common room is decorated in your house colours but is seemingly missing any sort of mascot. You may choose whatever animal you would like to represent your class as a whole, or you may choose to remain nameless. I would like to encourage you in the direction of choosing a designation to easier address your year as a whole. We give you the decision, though please stray from choosing a lion, badger, serpent, or eagle." Snape paused and let the information sink in before then allowing everyone to think it over. 

"What about a unicorn?" Luna piped up from her seat atop Ron. Apparently, she had chosen him to cling on now. If his face was any indication, he was quite embarrassed at the way she unashamedly hung onto him. Hermione giggled behind her hand at him. 

"Why a unicorn?" someone asked from behind where Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. Everyone had sprawled out and gotten comfortable while waiting for the others to enter the room. 

"They're peaceful creatures," she explained. 

"Miss Lovegood..." Snape said and rubbed the area between his eyes. "You are not an eighth year. Please go to your own common room."

Hermione was shocked; she hadn't even realised Luna wasn't supposed to be here. She just seemed to keep turning up without anyone noticing. 

Shrugging and getting up off of Ron's lap with a quick kiss to his cheek, at which he spluttered in amazement, she left the common room with a bounce in her step. 

"How did she even get in here," Malfoy asked from his seat at one of the plush study chairs surrounding a table.

"She must have keyed her wand in behind me and slipped in while I was entering. Sneaky little pixie," Hermione was the only one who heard Snape grumble that last part. 

He waved his wand at the door, seemingly cancelling out Luna's signature, and then returned his attention to the group.

"Oh, Professor? What if we _do_ want a younger year to visit us like, Luna or Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Then they must enter with one of you," Snape answered simply. 

"I actually like the idea of a unicorn," Hannah Abbot said from her place toward the back of the room where the entrance was. 

"I agree." Hermione smiled at the girl. 

Noises of agreement sounded around the entirety of the room.

"Any other suggestions?" 

"What about a dragon?" Malfoy asked the group.

"Just because it's your namesake, Malfoy," Ron teased, recovered from his embarrassing moment with Luna. 

"No, not because of that, Weasel. Because of the Hogwarts motto." Malfoy was met with silence. "Never tickle a sleeping dragon?"

A series of 'ohs' sounded around the room, and Malfoy shook his head in disappointment at everyone. 

"I like that, too. It could be as if we represent Hogwarts as a whole," Hermione thought aloud to everyone agreeing with her. 

"But there's a whole slew of dragon species. Just ask Charlie," Ron countered. 

With a sudden burst of inspiration, Hermione whipped around to everyone. "What about wolves? They’re everything we want to represent. They travel in a pack; therefore, they're united together. Some have specific roles within the pack, such as leader," she looked to Harry, "and the ones who take care of everyone. They watch out for each other. They pick up the slack when others can't. They possess an undying loyalty." Hermione became quiet here. "And they're often seen as warriors."

Everyone was quiet after she finished.

"All in favour of wolves?" Snape asked. 

Every single person in the room raised their hand. 

"Alright, that's settled. Now, what would you like your name to be?"

Dean Thomas raised his hand so fast from his seat next to Hermione that he almost elbowed her in the nose.

"Yes, Mr Thomas?" Professor Snape asked unamused by his enthusiasm.

"Arcanine, sir. Our name should be Arcanine," Dean answered just as excitedly, unperturbed by Professor Snape's attitude. 

Hermione held in her laugh so hard she almost burst a vein in her temple, and she could see Harry doing the same.

"Very well, Mr Thomas. All in favour of Arcanine?"

Everyone raised their hands again. Some were familiar with Muggle culture but were not familiar enough to know why Hermione, Harry, and Dean were almost purple with mirth. 

"Settled."

Hermione punched Dean in his side and saw that Seamus was looking at them thoroughly confused. 

"Now, for room assignments. On your desks, you will see your options sheet for your class schedule. Please fill it out before bed and when you're done, tap it with your wand and say 'Alchemy'," Snape instructed. "I will then receive it and go over it for your acceptance in the morning. Please also fill out whether or not you will be accepting an assistant teaching position. You do not need to know what subject yet, just simply check yes or no in the designated section."

Everyone agreed.

"Now, girls roommates. Hermione Granger and Lisa Turpin, Room 1G." Hermione looked over at Lisa with a shy smile. "Hannah Abbott and Pansy Parkinson, Room 2G. Parvati Patil and Susan Bones, Room 3G. Fay Dunbar and Tracey Davis, Room 4G. Lavender Brown," Hermione sucked in a breath. She didn't know Lavender was returning; she wasn't on the train or at the feast. Looking outside to discover a full moon, she breathed a sigh in understanding that Lavender wouldn't be there until tomorrow. "and Millicent Bulstrode, Room 5G." Odd, Bulstrode wasn't there either. "Finally, Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass, Room 6G. You may go to your rooms and unpack."

Most of the girls stood and exited to their dorms, but Hermione stayed seated. She wanted to hear where Harry and Ron would be staying so they could talk after they filled out their schedules. 

"Boys roommates. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, Room 1B. Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini, Room 2B. Seamus Finnegan and Zacharias Smith, Room 3B." 

"Tough luck, Smith!" Dean called to Zacharias, and Seamus hit him upside the head. 

Snape aimed a glare, and the pair quickly snapped to attention. "As I was saying, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, Room 4B. Dean Thomas and Wayne Hopkirk, Room 5B. Anthony Goldstein and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Room 6B. Michael Corner and Ernie Macmillan, Room 7B. And finally Stephen Cornfoot and Terry Boot, Room 8B. Goodnight all, and I expect your schedules within the hour."

With that, Professor Snape finally billowed out of the room and left them to their own devices. Hermione stood from the couch and walked over to Harry and Ron. 

"Wanna meet out here after we unpack to do our schedules?" Hermione asked.

"Couldn't stop us, if you tried," Harry said as Ron gave her a side hug. 

With a small smile, she walked off to her room to meet up with Lisa.

  
  



	3. First Class of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione enjoys the night with her two best friends. After a restless night, we get to see her first eighth year class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so, apparently I don't do well with posting schedules. So, while I'm gonna try and aim for Monday's, expect them more often and not always on that day. ^.^"
> 
> also, omg you guys, a wonderful human being (PanduhBabyy ) made me art for this fic!!! I was floored and amazed and GUYS JUST LOOK AT IT. She made a couple other pieces that I'm going to be posting as we go along! I love them so much, they are GORGEOUS. 
> 
> ALSO ALSO, my very dear friend (KoraKwidditch) created the house crest I have in my head for this "new" Hogwarts in order to show case our little Arcanines! She is amazing and took a vague idea from my head and put it actually ON PAPER. like holy shit!
> 
> give them some love!!
> 
> my official Hermione's Haven author will also still be coming out with some art pieces, too, so expect those along the way as well!<3
> 
> also, yay! chapter 3! all my love to those who have been following along; thank you so much for reading, your support, kudos, comments, anything and everything! you guys are awesome!
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> xoxox

**Chapter** **Three:** The First Class of the Year

* * *

After unpacking everything in the best room she'd ever had in school yet, Hermione made her way to her very own desk on her side of the room. She also had her very own bookshelf. Not nearly big enough, but still, it was amazing to her, and she was adept at Extension Charms by now. 

They all had private bathrooms for each room as well, which just made everything better since it would just be Hermione and Lisa sharing. 

Lisa was quiet and seemed to be just as diligent in her studies as Hermione, so she thought this would be a good match-up for roommates. 

Looking over the list of classes, Hermione decided quickly on what lessons she wanted; she had already been thinking about what NEWTs she hoped to earn all summer, so her decisions were easy to get down. It was the electives she had to really look over. She was excited to see Alchemy and Magical Theory on the list. 

She took longer to figure out whether or not she wanted to student teach. On the one hand, it would be an excellent opportunity to see if teaching was something she actually wanted to do in the future. On the other, there was only one class she really wanted to student teach, and she knew others would want that one as well. 

Decision made, she quickly marked the page and folded up her schedule. Tapping it with her wand, as Professor Snape said, she whispered, "Alchemy." 

The paper disappeared as promised, and then a light bulb went off in Hermione's head. Is Professor Snape the new Alchemy teacher?!

She couldn't contain her excitement. 

She bid Lisa a goodnight and walked out to the common room. One of the best features, besides the floor to ceiling bookshelves, was that their common room had its very own little kitchen. They wouldn't have to trek all the way down to the kitchens if they wanted a snack late at night. She opened the fridge to see if it was stocked or if they would have to stock it themselves and was greeted with the sight of every snack and fizzy drink she could think of, wizarding and Muggle alike. 

Grabbing a bottle of butterbeer, she popped the top off with the can opener magnet on the fridge. She sat by the still roaring fire and waited for the boys to join her. 

She was lost in thought when a figure slammed onto the couch next to her. She wasn't even the least bit surprised when the person grabbed her bottle out of her hand and took a sip, handing it back and then laying their head on her lap. 

Harry took her free hand and placed it on his head in the silent and demanding request for her to play with his hair. She chuckled and broke out of her daze and started running her fingers through his shaggy hair. He'd let it grow out, not to the extent that Malfoy did, but enough that he had a suitable fringe in front of his eyes. 

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked, wanting an answer now that they were finally alone. 

Ron came out from behind the couch and sprawled out on the floor in front of them, putting Hermione's feet in his lap and taking off her shoes and socks. He started massaging the arches of her feet, and Hermione let out an unladylike moan at the feeling. She heard that all too familiar choke from behind and turned around to see Theo with the fridge open but staring red-faced at her. He grabbed two bottles of butterbeer, slammed the refrigerator, and practically ran from the room. 

"I think you gave the poor boy a halfie," Ron snorted. 

"Ronald!" Hermione chastised, but he just shrugged and went back to massaging her feet. 

Harry chuckled at their exchange. "Honestly, I'm good, Hermione. Much better than I have been in well, ever. I think it has to do with finally getting  _ him _ out of me."

While they could be honest with each other, it wasn't common knowledge that Harry was a Horcrux, and they wanted to keep it that way. 

"I feel better having come out and been honest with Ginny, who, much like you, knew before I did. I think that saved our friendship, though, honestly, so I can't begrudge her her gaydar. Helping at the Ministry has been trying, especially dealing with all those old coots who have changed their tune and think that all Death Eaters or those affiliated with the Death Eaters should rot in Azkaban. We got rid of the Dementors, but it still is a punishment not all of them don't deserve. Kings has been great, though."

"Harry, I don't know how long you expect to get away with calling the Minister of Magic,  _ Kings _ ," Hermione laughed.

"Need I remind you that you called Snape,  _ Sev _ ," he retorted appropriately.

"Fair," Hermione conceded.

"What was all that anyway?" Ron asked.

"We got close after... you know," Hermione shrugged, it also wasn't common knowledge that Hermione has saved Severus' life. "And he really helped me this summer with trying to restore my parents' memories."

"How's that going, by the way? You weren't really forthcoming in your letters. Hell, we didn't even know you spent most of it in Australia. I thought you were only there for a couple weeks and then vacationing somewhere with your parents," Harry asked, looking up at her with sad eyes. 

"Well, that's because there wasn't much to report, honestly. And no, I spent the whole time at the Australian Ministry working with them to try and get my parent's memories back. We still haven't gotten anywhere, though." Hermione sighed. She hated thinking about all the dead-ends they have had regarding her parents. "We are hopeful about this next trial, though. The team back in Australia is making a potion using my blood that Professor Snape basically created with his own hands. It takes a while to brew, but it has the highest success rate of everything we have tried so far."

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Harry James Potter, I will have none of that self-deprecating bullshit. You and I both know it wasn't your fault. It was  _ my _ choice. If Dumbledore had just protected them like he said he was going to, I would never have had to make that choice." The bitterness Hermione still had toward the old man left a funny taste in her mouth. She passed her butterbeer off to Ronald, who happily abandoned her feet to finish it. 

"I know, Hermione," Harry sighed, "I know." Harry had his own reasons for his memories of Dumbledore to be tainted, but they didn't want to get into that discussion again. It would probably end with Harry breaking something  _ again.  _

In that regard, Snape had actually helped Harry work through his feelings quite a bit with just a few letters. 

Snape and Harry created a tentative budding relationship ever since Harry viewed his memories and their commiseration over the so-called greatest wizard of their time. 

"So, tell me about this friendship with Malfoy. You and he were practically  _ chummy _ on the train ride here," Hermione segued the conversation back to lighter topics. 

"Well, it really started when we testified for him. He wasn't expecting me to show up, I figure. And he damn near fell out of his seat when I read a letter from  _ you _ ." Harry chuckled at the memory. Hermione was almost tempted to ask him for it. "He tried to refute what I said, but I literally glared him into submission." 

"It was brilliant, Hermione," Ron injected from the floor, starting to distractedly play with her toes. Ron hadn’t testified due to not feeling like he needed to when Harry and Hermione were and uncomfortability with Malfoy himself. He mentioned that he didn’t wish ill on Malfoy, but he didn’t think he could do a testimony the justice it needed. 

"I'm most impressed by you, Ronald. I never thought you could be in the same room as him without hexing his bollocks off."

"Well, Harry saw to that, didn't you, Harry?" Ron grumbled, annoyed. 

"Yeah, they were fighting like cats and dogs. This was after I came out, chastising them didn't work, so I made the off-hand comment that you'd think they were in love with each other or something, and wouldn't you know? The fighting stopped almost immediately."

Hermione burst out laughing and fell back into the couch. Ron grumbled from beneath her something about it not being that funny, but Harry and she were already off on a giggle train. Eventually, Ron joined in.

"Don't forget the tea’s with Narcissa, Harry," Ron said when they all had finally calmed down.

"Narcissa?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh yeah! You should come sometime, Hermione. Mrs Malfoy and I have tea twice a month to catch up and get to know each other. She was so grateful for what I did for Draco and Lucius that she invited me to tea. I was so nervous, almost had a panic attack. But we didn't even have it at the Manor. From then on, we meet every two weeks or so. It's been really nice to have a mother figure in my life, other than your mum, Ron. I don't think Molly ever forgave me for being gay." Harry cringed at whatever thought popped into his head, but Ron shrugged it off. 

"Mom still hasn't accepted that  _ Charlie _ is gay. She'll get over it one day," Ron yawned large and wide. 

"Alright, I think it's time we all head to bed, don't you think?" Hermione, ever the mother hen, stood up, pushing Harry off her lap and onto the floor. 

The boys groaned, but they all bid each other goodnight and headed to their separate bedrooms. 

* * *

Morning came entirely too soon for Hermione. She had drawn her bed hangings closed tight and put up the strongest silencing charm she knew, but had hoped that maybe her subconscious wouldn't be plagued by memories of the war—no such luck.

Thankfully, everything held so she didn't disturb Lisa, but Hermione was sorely missing a few hours of sleep as she trudged to the shower and washed off last night’s copious amounts of sweat. 

Brushing her hair out, now that it wouldn't turn into a fluff ball if she did, she ran some muggle products through her decidedly unrecognisable hair. She wasn't sure when it became so  _ golden _ , but she enjoyed the sheen it produced in the sunlight. Her curls were more soft beach waves now, and she loved running her finger through them. Growing it out had really done her well. 

After the Battle, she remembered her first shower since being on the run and admitted to herself that maybe her hair had been changing for a while, and she just didn't know because it was so caked with dirt and mud to remain unrecognisable. After everyone had either been moved to St Mungo's or discharged, Hermione was finally able to take a shower. Once her hair was finally clean, she had noticed that the colour of her hair had changed, but she didn't care enough to look closely because she had to help round up Death Eaters with Harry and Ron. That had kept her focus for the next month, and she only finally had a chance to breathe and care about her hair once she arrived in Australia. 

Luna was the first person to bring it to the forefront of her brain during a particularly long Floo call where Hermione had run her hands through her hair so much it had covered parts of her face. It was a particularly distressing call where she had been running out of ideas on how to help her parents. 

It's not that she didn't care about her hair; it had never been something Hermione focused on because she felt she always had something more important to do. Plus no matter what she did, it always used to be unmanageable. 

But when Luna had brought it to her attention, she had had to admit it was even brighter blonde than it had been after the Battle. Because she hadn't been able to shower on the run, she wasn't even sure when the change had first started. 

Either way, she was grateful for the change now and thought that she had probably gotten it from a grandparent she never met, similar to how some babies start off blonde and turn darker over the years. 

Unfortunately for Hermione, this comparison made her think of a certain blond she was still trying to figure out how she felt about. 

Draco. 

His hair had actually gotten slightly darker over the summer, and she was shocked at first, thinking it was rather late in life for it to be doing that, but now that she had gone through her own, she figured it wasn't her place to judge. 

It suited him. Hermione was at least willing to admit that. His hair was still the blondest of the entire class of eighth years, Hermione now included amongst them, but it didn't seem so one-note anymore. It had a few darker strands sprawled among the white-blond. He had also filled out a bit over the summer and lost the dark circles under his eyes.

Plus, she could see from what little of his forearms he'd shown at dinner when rolling up his sleeves that he had not only covered his Dark Mark, but he also had a few other new tattoos. 

And his nose. Hermione didn't know if she had ever seen such a perfect nose with such a perfect little nose ring.

Hermione suddenly realised she'd been staring in the mirror for a good ten minutes daydreaming about Malfoy of all people.

Snapping herself out of it, she frowned and wondered how she was able to think of him in that light, not an hour after waking from a nightmare that had him in a supporting role. It was always the same. 

Bellatrix. At the Department of Mysteries, at Malfoy Manor, where Malfoy watched with those haunted eyes, at the Battle. 

Malfoy Manor was always the most disturbing for Hermione because her brain would play tricks on her and show things that never actually happened. 

Last night was the one where she called out for Malfoy to save her and he just stood there frozen. 

"Probably because you obviously spent way too much time staring at Malfoy yesterday," Hermione muttered to herself and shook her body out of her thoughts. She walked back into her room and changed into her clothes, forgetting slightly that Lisa could wake at any moment to see Hermione's bare arse as she slid on some knickers and jeans for under her robes. She still didn’t totally adhere to “all wizard clothing” and enjoyed a nice combination of the two. 

She went to her wardrobe and pulled on a comfy lilac sweater, light enough so she wouldn’t overheat under her robes, but warm enough if she were to end up outside today. 

Grabbing her robes to put them on at breakfast, she was just putting her wand in her arm holster when Lisa rolled out of bed. 

"Good morning," Lisa said sleepily. "Thanks for not waking me up even though it seems you're the early riser of us two."

With a nod, Hermione headed out to the common room and Lisa to the bathroom. 

Hermione was looking in her little bag to make sure she had all her books when she heard a cough. 

"Oh, hello," Hermione said to Theo, who was standing in the middle of the room looking at her like she had three heads. "Sleep well?"

She eyed him, a little concerned, trying to make small talk. 

He nodded and turned to the boys’ dorm side as a door opened. Out stepped the boy who Hermione couldn't get out of her thoughts. She really needed to talk to Harry about this when Ron wasn't around. While they decided mutually not to pursue anything and that the kiss was in the heat of the moment, he still sometimes acted like he had some claim over Hermione. Plus, she wasn't even sure of her feelings, she didn't want Ron over-reacting when this could be nothing. 

"Good morning, Granger," Malfoy said and walked over to Theo as if the other boy had been waiting on him, "Are you going to put on actual clothes today? Because I wouldn't mind walking behind you in those... denims or whatever the name is."

Hermione went still for a moment before realising the boy was actually teasing her. She still wasn't used to the way his voice held none of the usual malice. 

"Oh ha, ha, Malfoy, I have my robes right here, thank you."

"You should be careful what you wear around the opposite sex, Granger. You've rendered poor Theo mute," Malfoy chuckled and punched Theo in the arm. 

"Shut up, Draco," Theo hissed and punched the other boy back, seemingly much harder. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw on her robes. She walked out of the common room on the squabbling boys and decided to meet Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Hermione would never understand Slytherin humour. 

She sat down at the table and pulled out a book to read while she munched on some toast and jam. Raspberry. Her favourite. 

Hermione had just finished chapter one when two bodies firmly plopped on either side of her. 

"Morning, Mione," Harry and Ron chorused while loading up their plates. 

While Hermione detested the nickname, she loved having the boys with her again. She would always be grateful to Luna and Severus, but there was something comforting being surrounded by her best friends. 

"Are you excited for our schedules?" Hermione asked, putting away her book since the boys liked having her full attention. 

"It's not even officially the first day, and already the Golden Girl is talking about school," a voice purred from the other side of the table. Blaise Zabini sat down in front of Hermione and winked at her to show his jest. 

"Well, at least I'm consistent," Hermione threw back. 

“Can’t argue that,” Blaise conceded and started piling his own plate. 

After that, everyone else started to file in slowly. Hermione was surprised to note that Pansy sat next to Zabini. Hermione never thought the girl would sit in such close proximity to Gryffindors willingly. 

“Ronald, you really should learn how to chew before swallowing,” Pansy remarked, not even looking up while she buttered her toast. 

Hermione nearly choked on her morning cup of tea but held it in to see what Ron would have to say. He merely rolled his eyes at her, and again, Hermione was floored. Ron usually always had some sort of retort whenever Hermione brought his eating habits to light. 

“A lot has changed,” Harry whispered in her ear, noting her surprise with a smile and a squeeze to her thigh. 

She nodded her head silently and just told herself she could ask questions later. She was thoroughly distracted when schedules were finally passed out by Professor Snape a couple of minutes later. Seeing her schedule, she was decidedly even more excited for the year to begin. Taking note of her free periods, she could admit to herself that it wouldn’t be too much of an overload to add a teaching assistant time in there. Especially if she got the class she wanted. 

After breakfast, everyone had to head to their Eighth year only class. She figured it was a kind of like a homeroom Hermione had seen on old telly programs growing up. Everyone headed to the dungeons, passing through the Entrance Hall to get there. Hermione was brought up short when she saw a familiar face talking with the teacher they were on their way to see. 

Exiting from the crowd, she rushed over to the pair. 

“Remus!” Hermione shouted and ran into his embrace. 

His arms circled her gingerly at first, and then he squeezed her back. Hermione pulled back with a delicate gasp. 

“Oh, dear, the full moon! I’m so sorry, Remus, I completely forgot how sore you’d be,” Hermione apologised profusely, looking him over for any new scratches and scars. 

“No harm done, Hermione. A hug from my favourite pup was just what I needed this morning,” Remus smiled down at her and brushed a gentle hand over her hair, much like Severus did when he was being affectionate. 

“Hey, I take offence to that!” Harry grumbled from behind her, having seen where she was headed and followed her to greet the man.

“Oh dear, did I say that out loud?” Remus winked in her direction. 

“Yes, you did. And here I thought I’d be your favourite what with having been your pup way longer than her,” Harry bumped her hip with his so he could push her out of the way to hug Remus himself. 

“You are definitely my first pup, little one,” Remus chuckled and hugged Harry back. 

“So, what’re you doing here, Remus?” Hermione asked, not seeing anyone else in the Entrance Hall aside from the four of them. 

“Ah, that is a bit of a confidential thing, love,” Remus smiled sadly.

“You were helping Lavender and Bulstrode through their first change at Hogwarts, weren't you?” Hermione asked. 

Remus gaped at her, and Professor Snape rolled his eyes, saying, “You’re too intelligent for your own good. It makes you positively nosy, child.”

Hermione shrugged off Professor Snape’s light chastisement and waited for Remus to answer. 

“Well, yes, actually, I was,” Remus admitted softly, so as not to be overheard, having been given a nod from Professor Snape to concede Hermione’s guess. “I just dropped them off at the Infirmary.”

“Oh, that’s so wonderful of you, Remus! You have a pack bond again!”

Remus eyed her for a moment, “How could you have possibly known that Hermione, I only just accepted the role of their Alpha a moment ago. Even Severus didn’t know yet.”

“I felt it when I hugged you, silly. You felt stronger,” Hermione shrugged, feeling like this was a positively normal thing for the wizarding world. She started to doubt herself only when she saw Remus and Professor Snape exchange a look. 

“Off to class with you both, now. I’ll be along in a moment,” Professor Snape shooed Hermione and Harry off.

Feeling a slight tingle when entering the classroom, Harry and she sat at the same table in the back of the room, both pulling out a notebook so they could get ready for whatever they might be learning today. Hermione ignored the shiver it gave her down her spine. 

“Am I finally rubbing off on you, Harry?” Hermione asked with a slight giggle. 

“I would think so after six years of nagging me about my school work,” Harry chuckled. “I was serious about wanting a normal school year. I’m honestly excited for a little bit of normalcy.”

Hermione smiled at him and rested her hand over his for a quick squeeze before letting go and writing on her first page to title everything appropriately. Professor Snape billowed in just as she was finishing the date and headed to the front of the room. 

“Now, class. Since I reside in the dungeons and Alchemy, my new subject, is in the dungeons, we have cleared out this room for the use of your eighth-year study hall. Feel free to use this classroom whenever you wish, whether it be during a meal, a free period, or after classes have commenced for the day. I have placed a ward on the door so that I will know whenever one of you enter or exit. Unlike your common room, this room is specifically for you all and you all only. So, no younger years will be able to enter.”

The ward explained the feeling Hermione felt when she had entered through the door. 

“We will have this class every week, and you may use it for studying for your other classes, studying for the project I am about to announce, or grading papers you will undoubtedly have to grade should you choose to be a teaching assistant. I know my other colleagues would appreciate the help with that. I would certainly end up using my teaching assistant to grade papers from dunderheaded first years.” Professor Snape smirked here, but it didn’t have the same malice it had always had in previous years. 

“As for the year-long—or however long it takes you to complete it to your satisfaction—project, Headmistress McGonagall and I thought it would be best to try and prepare you for life as a witch or wizard outside of school. Therefore, this project will be one of your own design. But there are specific guidelines we expect you to adhere to.”

Hermione was furiously writing out everything Professor Snape was saying excited for this opportunity.

“One, you must combine two subjects or more that you learn here at school. Two subjects are the requirement, but we know that problems are only solved by employing well-rounded knowledge in the real world. Two, like I just intimated, this project must address a real-world problem and—or—align in some way with what you would like to do after you graduate. I will be having a private meeting with all of you next week to go over your ideas and/or help you come up with one should you be unsure of the path you wish to take after school. I know all of you met with your heads of houses in fifth year, much like I did with my Slytherins. If you are unsure where to start, those meetings may be a good place. I know you all have grown and gone through some unimaginable situations since that time and therefore may be entirely different people. Still, sometimes it is good to go back to our younger fantasies of life in order to find your calling.   
  


“Third, if you would like to work with a partner or as a team, you may do so, but your projects must be completed individually. You must have your own individual idea that can simply branch off another student’s idea. For example, if one of you wants to use two subjects to create a new hair salon, and one of you would like to use those same two subjects to create a new makeup line, you could partner up and create a whole new wizarding boutique. The subjects do not have to match, necessarily, but your overall goal should be of some similar notion.”

With that, Professor Snape gave everyone thirty minutes to mingle with their table partners and brainstorm ideas. After that, he would be going around the room and gauging teaching assistant interest. 

Hermione didn’t need to brainstorm. She already had an idea. It was one she had already been working on over the summer but not truly doing anything with because there wasn’t a reason, plus she was so focused on her parents, everything else seemed to fall by the wayside until she needed to give her brain a break. 

Now she had a reason. 

  
  



End file.
